The 100th hunger game: Quarter Quell
by Thecheshirecatrules
Summary: What if there was never an uprising, What if Petta and Katniss did get married and had kids? Well you're about to find out... Submit a tribute *OPEN*
1. Tribute aplication

A large man with puffy lips and snake like eyes stood atop the stage. That man being my father. President Coriolanus Snow ll. I sat on the chair to his right. Along with my mother on my left, and my brother at my fathers left. It's less than a week till the hundreth Hunger games, a quarter quell. Today my family and I are here, sitting on one of the fanciest,( and in my opinion, one of the most disturbing,) stages in the Capitol. We are here, on this evil stage, to annonce what special game we will have this year.

Oh, right! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yepa Snow. I have white hair, Which I get from my mom. I also have gold eyes. Even though they were gentically altered, they make my eye sight better. I also have a blue tint in my skin, also gentically altered. I'm the next in line to be president, if not for my brother, Yue. Did you notice how both of our names start with 'Y'?

Yue Had blue hair, gentically altered. Actually most abnormal things about him are because they are gentically altered, here in the Capitol. Well, back to the point. He has samon red tint to his skin, and the same gold eyes as I.

Father Speaks, "Hello! I am pleased to anonce," I gag, and he stops, trying to build up anticipation in the crowd. I Hate the hunger games, and wish they would be destroyed. My father begins again," the 100th Hunger game. this is a quarter quell, so-" He reaches out of a box in his hand,which hold decades of special Hunger games. "In celabration of the hundred years of hunger games, each district child, within the ages of 12 to 18, will send in an aplication, and our two represetives will chose one female and one male for each district to be tributes."

I don't get it... Then it start to sink in. My eyes widen in horror, because I'm picking the tributes...

Tribute aplication

Full Name:

Gender:

district:

Age:

Apearence:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Friends:

Strength:

Weakness:

Career?:

Romance?:

Alliance?:

Are you related to any past tributes?:

**There you go, go ahead and submit a tribute, Sorry but some are already taken, male from distric 11, bolth from 12, female from 1...**


	2. tributes so far

Tribute list so far:

District one: 

Female: _Scarlet Cassandra (Reserved)_

Male: 

District two: 

Female:_ Dria Skybirne (Rabbitygoodness) _

Male: 

District three: 

Female: 

Male: 

District four: 

Female: 

Male: 

District five: 

Female: 

Male: _Carter Thres (Rabbitygoodness) _

District six: 

Female:_ Sarah Renne price (Sarah Price) _

Male: 

District seven: 

Female: 

Male: 

District eight: 

Female: 

Male: 

District nine: 

Female:_ Caroline Rose Barit (Cal) (..) _

Male: 

District ten: 

Female:_ Chianina "Chi" Angus (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen) _

Male: 

District eleven: 

Female: _Acacia Mayle (Reserved)_

Male: _Anemone Mayle (Reserved)_

District twelve: 

Female: _Rue Mellark (Reserved)_

Male: _ Gale Hawthorne ll (Reserved)_

**_S_orry I haven't posted in a while. i've been super 't worry about any of the reserved, none of them will have an advantage, thouse are just characters that I wanted to be in the story before I made it. Also, since there's been a lack of younger kids, any one from the age of 12 to 13 will not die in the blood bath, and will have a better chance of winning.**


	3. More tributes

Tribute list so far:

District one: 

Female: _Scarlet Cassandra (Reserved)_

Male:

District two: 

Female:_ Dria Skybirne (Rabbitygoodness) _

Male:_ Kano Minuto (Love Brings Pain)_

District three: 

Female: _Eclipse Tower (T-Switzy)_

Male: 

District four: 

Female: _Seianne Price (Love Brings Pain)_

Male: 

District five: 

Female: 

Male: _Carter Thres (Rabbitygoodness) _

District six: 

Female:_ Sarah Renne price (Sarah Price) _

Male: 

District seven: 

Female: 

Male: 

District eight: 

Female: 

Male: 

District nine: 

Female:_ Caroline Rose Barit (Cal) (..) _

Male: 

District ten: 

Female:_ Chianina "Chi" Angus (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen) _

Male: 

District eleven: 

Female: _Acacia Mayle (Reserved)_

Male: _Anemone Mayle (Reserved)_

District twelve: 

Female: _Rue Mellark (Reserved)_

Male: _Gale Hawthorne ll (Reserved)_

**_There you go! There haven't been many tributes latley, so thank you to thoughs who have submited. For thoughs of you who had only submited one tribute, go ahead and submit one more. Also, there is a lack of people who are related to or know any past hunger game contestents, so please, if you could, have the related to or know a past tribute._**


	4. Almost final tributes

Tribute list so far:

District one: 

Female: _Scarlet Cassandra (Reserved)_

Male: _Bravo Framer (dombark)_

District two: 

Female:_ Dria Skybirne (Rabbitygoodness) _

Male:_ Kano Minuto (Love Brings Pain)_

District three: 

Female: _Eclipse Tower (T-Switzy)_

Male: _Kyle Cooke (xXZevaxxGothicxxSkyXx)_

District four: 

Female: _Seianne Price (Love Brings Pain)_

Male: 

District five: 

Female: _Advia Ravia Bomberman (skgirl4ever)_

Male: _Carter Thres (Rabbitygoodness) _

District six: 

Female:_ Sarah Renne price (Sarah Price) _

Male: 

District seven: 

Female: _Aspenara Mason_

Male: 

District eight: 

Female: _Azalea Whitefall (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)_

Male: _Rickard Jivarde (skgirl4ever)_

District nine: 

Female:_ Caroline Rose Barit (Cal) (..) _

Male: 

District ten: 

Female:_ Chianina "Chi" Angus (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen) _

Male: 

District eleven: 

Female: _Acacia Mayle (Reserved)_

Male: _Anemone Mayle (Reserved)_

District twelve: 

Female: _Rue Mellark (Reserved)_

Male: _Gale Hawthorne ll (Reserved)_

**_There you go! Two posts in one day, also there are to many female tributes so sorry to thoughs of you who couldn't be picked. If you want, send me a message and I will almost garenty you will get a spot. there is only males left in 4, 6,7, 9, and 10. So please do males, and look whats been posted before you post your own! Thanks you!_**


	5. Someone submit!

Tribute list so far:

District one: 

Female: _Scarlet Cassandra (Reserved)_

Male: _Bravo Framer (dombark)_

District two: 

Female:_ Dria Skybirne (Rabbitygoodness) _

Male:_ Kano Minuto (Love Brings Pain)_

District three: 

Female: _Eclipse Tower (T-Switzy)_

Male: _Kyle Cooke (xXZevaxxGothicxxSkyXx)_

District four: 

Female: _Seianne Price (Love Brings Pain)_

Male: _David Storm (abercrombie kids)_

District five: 

Female: _Advia Ravia Bomberman (skgirl4ever)_

Male: _Carter Thres (Rabbitygoodness) _

District six: 

Female:_ Sarah Renne price (Sarah Price) _

Male: 

District seven: 

Female: _Aspenara Mason_

Male: 

District eight: 

Female: _Azalea Whitefall (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)_

Male: _Rickard Jivarde (skgirl4ever)_

District nine: 

Female:_ Caroline Rose Barit (Cal) (..) _

Male: 

District ten: 

Female:_ Chianina "Chi" Angus (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen) _

Male: 

District eleven: 

Female: _Acacia Mayle (Reserved)_

Male: _Anemone Mayle (Reserved)_

District twelve: 

Female: _Rue Mellark (Reserved)_

Male: _Gale Hawthorne ll (Reserved)_

**_There you go! Some PLEASE submit a tribute, I onlyneed three more and No One is submiting. I only needa male tribute for 10, 7, and 9. Please, submit!_**


End file.
